The Third Realm
by SullyI
Summary: Just when Gemma thought she had resotred peace to the realms, a new and terrible revolt erupts. While trying to meet perfection for society, will she be able to live up to the standard of the High Priestess?
1. Chapter 1

A crowd of creatures were chanting and hobbling around the restored runes. They were angry: yelling, spitting, demanding blood. The harvest moon that looked over the runes was blood red; an omen of what was yet to come. The wind soared and danced around the creatures as they fought and scratched their way, trying so desperately to reach to runes; trying to break free the ancient and powerful binding on the magic that they had once tasted. The wind whipped around the creatures, revealing the many tribes that had gathered to this spot to plot revenge on the one who was inflicting their suffering.

Philon and his tribe of centaurs were crowded around, stamping their hoofs and rearing their backs. The sea nymphs were their as well; however, the once beautiful sound that came out of their delicate mouths was now an angry screech of revenge.

One group had decided to stay behind, though. They knew their place. Asha and the Untouchables decided to not participate in the revolt, yet so many had wanted to. So many of them were angry and furious. Had not they been the ones who have guarded the temple for these many years? They, who had kept Circe from finding it at all costs? They, who alone were faithful to the Order, did not get any reward for keeping it safe?

"Asha," one of the Untouchables hissed, "We have protected the temple for the Order for many generations. Yet the priestess bound all the magic to herself! We should go with the others and get our share!"

One look from Asha, however, silenced him. Asha knew the duty that the Untouchables were bound to, and no thoughts had entered her mind about breaking them. It was also known what happened last time there was a revolt against they order.

_No_, Asha thought, _this will not be like it was last time for us_.

The Gorgon had been absent as well. Frustrated, the Gorgon wanted to participate in the revolt, yet whenever she imagined the priestess, she refrained. The priestess did what she thought was best. The Gorgon respected that. The priestess was a decent girl.

Back around the runes, the screeching and the mayhem grew. The creatures were waiting for something. The something they knew would grant their wish. Make the priestess pay for what she had done. It grew darker and colder in the realms, the wind whipped and dived, indicating that the creature that would lead them all to justice approached.

A horrible screech ascended from the distance. Hoofs were pawing at the ground as the great and terrible things that were carrying the one that would lead to justice approached. The commotion that was coming from the creatures of the realms intensified. They knew what was coming. The one who would lead them all to justice and bring the Order down once and for all.

A chanting began, yearning and crying for the creature to hurry faster.

"_Kill her, Destroy her, Spill Her Blood!"_

The chanting grew in strength, every tribe and creature of the realms joining in against their enemy.

There were three giant creatures with wings carrying the party who would lead them to justice. As they descended, the creatures parted, allowing the monstrous beasts to enter. All the creatures knew the one in the center would lead them to destroy the priestess. The other two forms flanked on the sides were merely just escorts.

The one in the center stood up and got off the winged beast, the chants and echoes growing. The being was cloaked in black and a hood masked their face. While this being was short, it carried a demanding demeanor. It faced the tribes, standing at the heart of the runes. They raised their arms, signaling for the chanting and the stomping to rise. A roar emanated from the creatures of the realms, for justice was on their way.

The cloaked figure was illuminated by the blood red moon, with their arms up straight over their head. All of a sudden, they threw their hand down with such force that the creatures of the realms had stopped, waiting in anticipation.

"I know that there is a great cry in this realm," The creature whispered, "I know that you all have been dubbed and tricked!" There were cries from the audience in agreement.

"I am with you all! I was fooled as well by this _pathetic_," they slurred the word, "girl. She is not your friend, but an enemy!" There was eruption of cheers from the crowd. The creature took in a slow, rattling breath, "I know what it feels like to have the taste of power at your hands, and then have it ripped away from you before you can do anything! I detested," they creature spit, "that day when I was no longer welcome with the priestess. She has taken our rightful power away from us! Who is this priestess but a mere girl? She does not live here, know the realms like we do!" The creature bellowed. "This magic is rightfully ours. She is trying to take over the realms!" The creature made a great movement and flung their hands up in the air, having the desired affect over the creatures. They were as determined as this creature was to bring the priestess down.

"We need to stop her! We need to punish her for what she has done. Let her see what it is like to have everything ripped away from you!" The cries grew greater, some creature hoofed and pawed at the ground while others let out a loud cackle.

"If you follow me, I promise that a new realm will be born. New rules! We will have the ability to cross over into their world, and they cannot cross over into ours! We will all get a share of the magic! But first, we must kill this horrid 'high priestess,'" the creature sang, "We will KILL her! Are you with me?!" They raised their arms.

The creatures of the realms erupted in high cheers and showed their praises to the hooded figure, indicating their contentment to kill the priestess.

Just then, the hooded figure spoke again. Yet first, they decided to show themselves to the creatures of the realms, to gain trust. They reached up with both hands and secured the hood in each hand and pulled back. The face was horribly white, with blood-red eyes and jagged teeth. A crown of dead flowers was loosely adorned on her once soft and delicate head. A knight came quickly to gather the cloak she had thrust down.

"Together," whispered Pippa, "we will destroy them all and get the power we deserve."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Ah, how I just adore the snow! I love the way that when I am out in the snow, I feel as if I can just forget everything and just be…me. I can forget how to act as a 'proper' lady, abandoning the need to maintain posture and have flawless manners.

I also can feel that, here, in the pure and delicate snow, I allow myself to abandon all worry…so many things I worry about…perhaps I'll regain that worry when I go back inside. Yet for now, I would just like to stay in the back of the Doyle manor and play with the snow. I stick my tongue out and let the snowflakes melt in my mouth. They're so lovely.

I pick up a mound of snow, and adopt a plumy tone "Good evening sir." I am pretending that I am at a ball, and I am an elegant and sophisticated and a beautiful woman. And every man in the ball room wants to dance with me, the grand Gemma Doyle.

"Bonjour, monsieur," I try to say in a seductive French accent. I know I am nowhere near perfect, but this is my own fantasy.

"Ah, I say, I do believe I have one more spot on the dance card…Why, yes, you may take it," I say to the imaginary gentleman. I giggle girlishly.

It is the imaginary gentleman's turn to dance with me. He strides over and bows. I gracefully curtsy. Then we begin to dance. I hold my arms out, pantomiming dancing with a man. We twirl round and round.

As we're twirling, a certain Indian boy forces his way into my thoughts. The day at the stables, at Christmas, suddenly swims clear in my mind. Kartik asked me to dance, and oh, how I enjoyed it. I felt so special in his arms, like he felt things for me.

Yet now I know what a fool I was, to think that Kartik had felt something for me.

He was merely acting, perhaps to lure me into a false sense of security. I feel ashamed, and I feel absurd. He simply was trying to get me to trust him, so that he could…

No, I will not think about that. I feel so vulnerable right now that I force the thoughts away from my mind. I concentrate on this wonderful man in front of me. I pretend that he loves me, that he would never think about betraying me.

I hum to myself. Pachebel's Cannon in D. I adore that melody.

I hear snow crunching in the forest, bordering our manor. I suddenly stop, peering into the forest. It is so late out, where has the time gone? Tom and Grandmama must want to know where I am, I wonder why they haven't called for me yet. The crunching continues, and a sleek and icy fear shivers up my spine.

I turn to run back to my house but the crunching of the snow comes up quick behind me. My hand clenches into a fist, whoever this intruder is, they will be forever sorry that they decided to choose me as their target. I plant my feet, fist ready, and swing it at the unknown intruder behind me.

"Steady there, Miss Doyle," responds a familiar voice. One that has haunted my dreams.

My eyes widen with disbelief. I feel a defensive front taking me over. My throat feels tight, and my mouth hardens into a thin line. What could he possibly want? _To kill_ _you,_ whispers a voice in the back of my mind. _What if escaping from the Rakshana was all an act, for he would blow his cover?..._

_Don't be ridiculous Gemma, he wouldn't harm you in the back of your own manor, _reassures the other voice.

_The Rakshana are angry with you. You did not bind it to them. That is why he is here. To avenge them,_ The voice counters.

"Having a pleasant evening, are we?" Kartik's smile is mocking.

I close my eyes briefly, wondering whether to scream and fight or flee if he approaches me any closer. I do admit I am afraid, but I must not let that fear show. I plant my feet and throw my shoulders back.

"It was rather pleasant, thank you. But now that I am being pestered by an impertinent intruder, I feel that my evening now is going downhill," I say coolly. _It is not best to taunt your attacker, Gemma._

He raises his eyebrows. His mouth forms into a mocking grin. "I am glad to see that you still have your spark."

I gulp. My eyes dart towards the back door of the manor. I take a step back, and he takes a step forward. He is adorned in gypsy clothing again, making me think of the days at Spence, when I thought he fancied me…He is ever so handsome.

_Stop, Gemma._ "Well, then, is getting so bitingly cold out here that I must refrain from this conversation. Good evening, Mr. Kartik," I say in forced politeness. I turn to leave, but his arm snakes around my wrist.

"How dare you--" I begin. Yet I am cut off.

He lets go as if he has touched a hot piece of metal. "Please forgive my forwardness, Miss Doyle, it was rude of me."

"Why, yes… yes it was!" I am horrified. Does he really mean to hurt me?...

He reaches for me again but I whip myself out of his reach. "Don't you dare touch me, Kartik," the venom is dripping from my voice.

His eyes are wide with disbelief. It is almost as if he is the one the afraid, not I. "Miss Doyle, are you very angry with me?" he starts.

I let out a snort. "Oh, of course not, Kartik. I mean, you only used me to gain rank in you precious brotherhood. Why would I be made about that? You are a very sufficient actor, I'll give you that. So, instead of pestering me and trying to delude me into thinking that you were actually my friend, go join a band of players. No doubt you'll be successful." I am so sarcastic, yet it feels good to let some of my frustration out on him.

I can tell I've hit a nerve. His eyes grow angry and his mouth becomes contorted. Yet he knows I have every right to my feelings. His mouth goes into a thin line.

"Now, if you'll excuse me," I say with forced politeness, "I must pack for Spence, as I arrive there tomorrow morning."

And with that, I leave him in the back of the yard. He is speechless, and does not follow me. I feel a sense of glorification, that I have hurt him back just as he has hurt me. As I look out the window of my room, I see him sidle back to the woods, hurt with defeat.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Oh, Gemma!" Felicity squeals, "How was your visit at your parent's house?"

I have but just arrived at Spence, and my two best friends have come to welcome me. I am so very happy to see them as well.

"Dull, very dull," I say, "If I had to listen to one more of Tom's unbearable tales about the research he is doing at Bedlam, I might have died of boredom."

Ann perks up, "How is your brother doing then, Gemma? Well I hope." Ann tries to sound indifferent, yet I know she is yearning desperately to hear about him. Tom has not talked much to Ann after he had learned that she was lying to him about being a grand duchess.

"Tom is…fine." I manage to say. I do not want to lead her into thinking that he might still have feelings for her. Tom has started to court a Miss Henzington, a nurse he met at the hospital. He seems very smitten with her. I do not want to bring it up to Ann.

Ann is waiting for me to tell her more, yet I drop it. I fear if we keep talking about Tom, Miss Henzington will somehow manage to force herself into the conversation.

"Oh Ann," Felicity sighs, "Give up on him already. He probably does not want you after you lied to him and, by the way, have absolutely no money."

Sometimes Felicity does not know how much her words hurt.

"Anyway," Felicity says, "Let's help Gemma unpack, then we all can discuss more pressing matters." Felicity winks at me.

I follow Felicity up the main staircase to me and Ann's room. I find my luggage sitting smartly on my bed. As soon as Ann shuts the door, Felicity begins to bombard me with questions.

"Well, tell us!" Felicity begins. She and Ann look at me expectantly.

"Tell you what?" I have absolutely no idea what they are talking about. Do they know about my ordeal with Kartik? I do not wish to relay that matter to them just yet.

"When are we going back the realms, Gemma? I am ever so excited to see them restored to sanity! Speaking of the Order, when are we going to reconnect with our sisters? I do long to meet them, and—"

"Felicity. Ann." I start, "I thought that I had discussed with you both that we are building a new Order, one that includes us and-"

"And who," Felicity cuts me off, giving me a piercing stare, "That Indian boy, I presume?" Both her and Ann smirk.

"Well, why not? He did help me escape from the Rakshana-," Yet I am cut off again.

"Gemma," Felicity's eyes bore into mine, "He was going to murder you! Why would you even consider such a notion? Let him come into the Order? I think not."

"He saved me from the Rakshana, and from Simon seeing me in the slums with him…" I try to sound solid, yet I know I do not.

"Yet, could this not be a ploy so you would not find out his true self? He could plot against you further. He cannot be trusted," Felicity states flatly.

"Just let him go, Gemma," Ann says soothingly.

I am speechless. I cannot figure out what to say that could counter them. I have lost.

"Well, Gemma, shall we go and visit the realms tonight?" Felicity says excitedly.

"Not tonight," I say, "I fear I should just rest after the long journey back to Spence."

"Fine. Just tell us when you get over that heathen, perhaps then you'll be more fun." Felicity is trying to provoke me. It works, she calling Kartik a heathen has hit a nerve. I feel the anger bubbling in my stomach.

"I—," Felicity raises her eyebrows, yet I can say nothing.

"Come along, Ann," Felicity says, "Let us go to my room, you can try on my new brooch."

And with that, Felicity takes Ann by the arm and walks out of my room.

That night, I dreamt of Pippa and the realms. The realms had a dark and murderous sky with a ghastly moon watching over them, and the creatures were screeching. Why ever were they so mad? The realms had been restored…I did not understand. I heard a faint chanting in the air, what was it that the creatures were saying?

"_Kill her, destroy her, Spill her blood! Kill her, destroy her, Spill her blood"_

I saw… Who was that…Pippa? She was…almost leading them, ushering them to follow her to kill somebody. Who would they want to kill?

Then it hit me. It was me. They wanted to kill me, murder me. A fear gripped inside of me, suffocating me so I could not move. Pippa started to glide haughtily towards me, her manacle hands reaching out to seize me, her blood-stained lips parted as if to tear me apart. I turned and ran but her minions had got hold of me and—

"Gemma, wake up!" whispered Ann's voice. I fly straight up and my head collides with the ceiling above it.

"Ouch!" I shriek. The pain in my head is splitting.

"Gemma, are you alright? Did you have a nightmare? You were screaming in your sleep!"

I feel cold sweat slide down my neck. "I—I'm fine, it was just a nightmare…"

Ann looks at my sympathetically, I can only imagine the horrors she encounters at night, for we all know where her future is headed. I feel sorry for her.

"Try to get some rest. We have a big day tomorrow; Ms. McCleethy is going to murder us tomorrow if we are too sleepy!" Ann remarks.

And with that I lie back down, and have a dreamless sleep for the rest of the night.

"The Lord God watches over us, and it is only he who can pass judgment upon us. The Lord teaches us to…"

Vespers is almost over, and it feels as if we have been sitting here for ages. The Reverend drones on and on and on; I feel as if I will go to sleep any minute now. I look around, Felicity's eyes lock with mine, she looks at me as if to say '_Kill me now_,' and I smile. The other girls are fiddling with their thumbs, unfocused and not paying attention. It is only Ann who remains seated upright, drinking up what the Reverend has to say.

Reverend White ends his speech, and it relieves me. Felicity grins at me, and loops my arm through hers and we walk out together.

"I hear that the Middleton's are hosting another ball soon. Over Easter break. That should be rather…interesting." Felicity says, eyebrows raised. I know she wishes to hear my opinion about Simon, but I shan't let on about that tonight. I've too much other things on my mind. I glance towards the forest, and wonder if Kartik is out there.

"I am rather excited," I state dully, not sounding excited at all. My hands are freezing, and with that I suddenly remember that I left my gloves behind at the church.

"Felicity, I forgot my gloves! The new one Grandmother had gotten me for Christmas. I must go back and retrieve them."

"Shall I wait for you? Or--"

"No, no," I cut her off, "You go on ahead, I'll catch up."

Satisfied, she leaves me and catches up with Ann. I make my way back to the Church, rather cold. I hurry, for it is rather frightening out here by myself.

I go inside the Chapel—there they are, just where I left them. I take hold of them and put them on. I make my way out of the Church, and the cold air bites me. I hasten to catch up with the rest of the girls, when I trip over a root creeping up over the ground.

A hand quickly catches me around the waist and pulls me into the woods.

"I need to talk to you, Miss Doyle."


	4. Chapter 4

I expect the hand around my waist to be connected to the body of Kartik. It would be like him to do something like this. I whip around and protest, "Unhand me this moment, Kar-"

Yet my words were stopped short at this sudden fear that gripped my insides. The face that was triumphantly staring back at me wasn't Kartik. It wasn't Kartik at all. It was Fowlson.

"Well, well, well," Fowlson drawled, "If it isn't Miss Doyle- the," he let out a scoff, "'Most High.'"

Before I could scream (as if I could, as was my fear paralyzing), before I could do anything, Fowlson's hand found my throat and thrust me up against a nearby tree. My hands flew to his hands, trying to loosen the ever-so-tightening grip.

"I'm afraid to inform you that our Brotherhood isn't very happy with you, Miss Doyle," Fowlson's ugly face was so close to mine, his voice no more than a mere and dangerous whisper. "Let this, ahhh, token of ours be the first of many to express how we feel about you binding the magic to yourself in the realms."

I couldn't breath, I was gasping for air. My eyes were watering, so much that I couldn't see what Fowlson was about to do next. I heard a flick of metal, and Fowlson loosened his grip just enough for me to realize what he was about to do.

A filthy and jagged pocketknife was carving into the skin on my forearm. And as I tried to scream, it was useless, as Fowlson's fist came into contact with my gut. He roughly threw me over his shoulder, my arm bleeding profusely, and took me deeper into the woods.

_No_, a voice inside my head said, _I will not give him my power, he will not throw me around as if some rag doll. I need to fight for myself._

The other voice in my head screamed for me to let myself fall into unconsciousness, to give up, to die. Yet the first was growing louder and stronger.

_You bound the magic to yourself_, the voice reminded, _summon it now and protect yourself. Call upon it._

As I lie there, limp on Fowlson's shoulder, surely awaiting more torture and death, I felt the familiar tingling in my fingers. _What do I want_? I asked myself. As soon as I had thought of it, it began to happen.

There was no longer any blood on my forearm, the bleeding had stopped. I was breathing normally, and my heart had begun to calm. I felt myself gaining strength, enough strength for what I was about to do next.

A red blast erupted from myself, sending Fowlson flying and slamming into a nearby tree. I delicately, almost if I had 'hopped,' sprung away from him. I now stood strongly on my feet; shoulders threw back, ready to take down this captor that had tried to pursue me.

Fowlson shakily got to his feet. I put my hands to my hips, maintaining my strong posture.

"I am the 'Most High,' so I suggest that you never lay a hand on me again." I growled. "What an imbecile you thought I must have been, to be taken down by a mere henchman such as yourself. Was it not I who bound the magic to myself?"

He makes a move as if to tackle me. I put my hands out in front of myself as if to stop him…and I do. Fowlson is suspended in the air.

"Put me down, you heinous witch!" Fowlson grabs madly at the air.

So I do, and he crashes against the ground. He renders unconscious. I stoop to inspect, just when another voice approaches.

"Miss Doyle- Gemma?" A new voice, sounding excited yet cautious, exclaims from the woods. I turn around. Kartik.

"Kartik!" I say, I am glad to see him. "What are you doing here?"

"I live with the gypsies again, they are my family now," he simply states.

"Oh, well I'm delighted for you." I glance at Fowlson on the ground.

"You were…excellent!" Kartik lets himself say, "Gemma, you, took on a man twice your size! You…wow."

"A lady has to know how to protect herself." I wink at him. I am so happy to see Kartik. It is almost as if I have forgotten about our fight before.

"I know that you must be getting back to Spence, but I know you are fond of the night. Would you perhaps like to come with me for a few minutes? You can meet some of my friends. There's a party tonight."

I hesitate. I should be getting back, yet I am eager to ask Kartik a few questions of my own.

"I'd love to," I say. And with that, I take his arm as we make our way to his camp.

**Thank you to everyone that is reviewing for me! It really helps me to keep writing my story :) I do really hope for some more after reading this chapter- I am eager to hear what everyone is thinking!**


End file.
